


Guide

by reddysteddy



Series: Skephalo Fluff [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a lot happens, Oneshot, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Cuddles, can be read as platonic, there is one (1) sex joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: Bad helps Skeppy into bed at the end of a late night movie.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, zak ahmed & darryl noveschos & aaron | justvurb
Series: Skephalo Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 277





	Guide

Bad watched as white text scrolled over black. Soft orchestral music waved through the air from the TV's speakers. A dark haired boy was asleep in his lap, beanie discarded and head laying on the other man's chest, pinning him against the sofa. Bad slowly stroked his back. It was a hot summer night, but somehow he did not mind the extra body heat. 

The sound of his phone vibrating broke him out of his peaceful trance. Squinting against the sudden light he picked up the device and read the words on the screen. A message from Vurb, "I'll be home in a few. Try not to get the sheets dirty before then". 

Bad turned it off and slipped it into the front pocket of his jeans. He nudged his knuckles across Skeppy's face just beside his ear. 

"Skeppy", he whispered. He tapped him again, gently shaking him awake. "Come on, let's go to bed". 

His friend murmured sleepily before slightly tilting his head up. The brunette tugged at his arm facing the TV a bit, trying to guide him towards his bedroom. Finally Skeppy lowered his legs to the floor, allowing Bad to stand up. Bad laced their fingers together before pulling him to his feet. He put an arm around his shoulders like a casual hug, letting his head fall against his shoulder. Slowly they made their way to the room Bad slept in. Normally Skeppy would spend the night in the guest room, but the door was closed and he did not feel like leaving him to open it. Finally they reached the full sized bed. 

"We're here", Bad said simply. He gave the other man's arm a subtle rub before letting his hand drop to his side. Skeppy turned around until his back was to the blankets. Instead of falling against the mattress he put his palm against his friend's cheek and pecked a kiss on his nose. 

"Mmn goodnight Bad, I love you", he mumbled. Then he laid down as if nothing happened. Bad blinked a few times, wide eyed with shock. 

"Skeppy?", he questioned. 

"Yeah?". He looked so peaceful with his head on the pillow. Bad could not dare to disturb him. 

"Never mind", he said. Bad curled up next to his friend. He wrapped an arm around his chest and nestled closely against him before pulling a blanket over them. He waited a few minutes, just enjoying the silence between them. 

"I love you too", he finally said quietly. "Goodnight".

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, it's Vurb's fault for tweeting about these two sharing a bed so much. /j
> 
> I might make this into a series. Making wholesome fluffy oneshots inspired by cursed stuff Vurb posts.


End file.
